


You Got Nothing to Prove

by alexcat



Series: Two Guys From Brooklyn [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Smut, after steve rescued bucky, in a borrowed tent, in an army camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Bucky are together again after Steve rescues him.





	You Got Nothing to Prove

1\. I Thought You Were Dead 

Steve was thrilled to find Bucky alive! 

He’d missed him so much. He hadn’t even had time to mourn him yet. 

They’d only had a few days together before Bucky had gone to Basic Training. They’d had a few more days before he reported for duty. They’d had so little time explore their feelings before Bucky was gone. 

And now he was here!

Peggy Carter was a godsend. She knew somehow and let Steve borrow her tent for their reunion. 

“Have a good time, Captain Rogers,” she’d said as she left to bunk with one of the girls who worked for the General. 

“Hey, it’s me, squirt!” Bucky stuck his head in. He looked around. “Carter’s got a sweeter setup than us guys!”

Steve nodded and he realized his hands were sweaty. What if before had been a fluke and Bucky wasn’t interested anymore? 

Before he knew what was happening, Bucky was standing inches from him. “Can I kiss you?” Bucky asked, sounding as nervous as Steve felt. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and they kissed, awkwardly at first, then need spurred them to throw caution to the wind. Their kiss became hungry, almost desperate. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Steve whispered. Both of them began pulling at the other’s clothing until they stood in boxers. 

“You’re so big!” Bucky ran his hands over Steve’s broad shoulders. “You were beautiful then and you still are.” He leaned forward and kissed Steve again, this time, letting his tongue tease Steve’s lip as he ran his hands down Steve’s back. He slid Steve’s boxers off and Steve reciprocated. 

Bucky was more muscular than he’d been before. He’d filled out some, even in the German camp. Steve didn’t want to think about what they’d been running into him in the drip he’d unhooked. He suspected it was something somewhat like his own serum. 

They moved toward the bed. Steve lay back and pulled Bucky on top of him. “It’s a little warmer here than in my place in New York.” 

Bucky began an exploration of the new Steve. Steve trembled as he had before when Bucky began to kiss his chest and down his belly. Bucky ignored his cock as he explored one long leg and then the other as he worked his way back up to Steve’s lips again. 

He took Steve into his hand. “This part of you wasn’t little before. It’s bigger now.” He slid his hand slowly up and down the thick shaft while he kissed Steve’s lips over and over. Steve’s hand sought Bucky’s cock, doing the same to him. They rolled toward one another and pressed their cocks against one another, both hands surrounding them. It was awkward but it felt so good. They kept grinding their hips while they kissed and whispered to one another in the darkened room.

Steve came first, trying to be quiet and mostly succeeding as he moaned Bucky’s name, his come making Bucky’s cock even slicker as he moved his hand faster and harder. 

“Come for me, Buck,” he begged as Bucky did, grinding his hips against Steve until he was spent. 

They each lay on their backs. Steve looked over at Bucky. “Am I smiling?” he asked. 

“Like an idiot,” was Bucky’s laughing answer. 

“So what you been up to?” Steve asked as he snuggled close as he had back home, with his head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Oh, you know, fighting Nazi’s, getting juiced with magic elixir,” Bucky answered as Steve’s hand slipped down his belly. 

“Same here, too.” 

And they stopped talking again for a long while. 

*

2\. I Thought You Were Smaller

Joining up had maybe not been such a wonderful idea after all, but Bucky was happy to be with Steve again. The new, improved Steve was hot, but no hotter than little Steve had been. He saw the physical changes, but none to the man Steve had been and the man he was. 

He still set Bucky’s blood on fire! 

They grabbed a moment when they could and Carter was kind enough to lend them her tent as often as they asked. 

Steve walked into the large barracks they shared with the others and sat down on the bunk beside Bucky. 

“Hello, Captain Rogers.”

Steve looked around and seeing no one, stole a quick kiss. “Hello, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Did you ask her?” Bucky grabbed a quick feel, feeling Steve’s cock swell from his fleeting touch. 

“Yeah. Meet you after lights out. I think the Commandos are going into town tonight. They never think much about me staying here in camp to work. Dumdum loves a snort. And a chance to harass some poor local girl.”

Steve looked like he wanted to say something else. 

“What is it?” They still sat side by side.

“There was something I wanted when we were back home. You’d never do it because you were afraid you’d hurt me. I don’t think you can hurt me now.” 

Bucky bit his lip. In Brooklyn, a lifetime ago, Steve had asked to take their physical relationship to another level. He’d wanted Bucky to be inside him. He’d refused, scared to death of hurting Steve. 

Oh God! 

Bucky tried hard to be nonchalant. “We can do that.”

The shared one more stolen kiss that had to last them until later.

It was after midnight and all was quiet. The Commandos would not be back before dawn. They probably would have been put on report but no one wanted to argue with them or Cap about it. They did their jobs and only got arrested occasionally. 

Steve was there when Bucky got there and he was all hands, too, unzipping Bucky almost before he closed the door. 

“God, Steve, you always were a horny little shit.” 

Steve laughed as they stumbled to Peggy’s bed, stripping one another as they went. Steve kept nipping at every bit of Bucky he exposed. 

“If you don’t slow down, it’ll be over before we start,” Bucky moaned against Steve’s mouth as they fell naked into the bed. 

“Peggy gave me something to, um, help.” Steve nodded at the little jar of petroleum jelly by the bed. 

Bucky grinned at Steve’s blush. “You’re all pink.” He began to kiss Steve’s broad chest, down his belly. He paused and looked up. “I’m curious. Have you had any girlfriends since I left?”

“Got kissed by a few. But there’s not been anyone else since you.”

Bucky licked him, from the thick base to the tiny drops of fluid on the head of his cock. Steve gasped and wiggled under Bucky’s care. He kissed and licked his way back up to kiss   
Steve’s mouth. He ran his hand down to touch Steve, moving slowly, savoring the feel of his smooth, hot skin. Steve pushed into his hand, making soft grunting sounds into the kisses. Bucky was pressing his cock against the outside of Steve’s thigh.

“Do it, Buck. I don’t want to wait any longer.” Steve’s eyes were dark in the dim light of the tent. 

“I want to see you, look into your face.” Bucky moved the pillow beneath his hips and Steve handed him the petroleum jelly. 

Suddenly, Bucky was nervous. He’d done this once or twice before he and Steve had gotten together back home. But this was Steve. His Steve. He wanted it to be perfect. 

He opened the jar and spread some of the slick substance on Steve, sliding a finger inside him when he was satisfied he’d applied enough lubricant. Steve made a sound, but Bucky wasn’t sure if it was pleasure or pain. He hesitated. Steve pushed his ass against Bucky’s hand. Pleasure it was then. He added a second finger and began to caress Steve’s cock with the other.

“N-n- not sure I can wait much longer,” Steve murmured. 

Bucky slipped his fingers free and got on his knees between Steve’s legs. He spread the lube on himself, moaning a little at his own touch, then guided himself into Steve Rogers, his best friend and the man he’d loved since he was twelve years old. 

He put a hand of each of Steve’ thighs and began to thrust into him. He was so tight and so hot inside! 

“Oh, Bucky,” Steve said in a low voice, so filled with need and passion, that Bucky shivered at the sound.

He leaned forward and braced his hands on the bed on either side of Steve to give himself better leverage as he moved faster. He meant to be gentle, tender, but that wasn’t happening. He felt like he needed to possess Steve, make him his very own. He drove into him, deep, hard thrusts that rocked the small bed. 

Steve gripped his waist, holding him so tight that Bucky knew there would be bruises on his skin the next day. Steve arched up so his cock rubbed Bucky’s belly as he fucked him. 

When Bucky came, everything stopped for one perfect second. Only Steve existed for him and he was everything. He didn’t realize that he was speaking out loud until Steve breathlessly answered, “I love you, too, Buck,” right before he felt Steve come as well, spilling his warm seed between them. 

When they were done, Bucky moved to Steve’s side and put his arm over him, pulling him close. They lay there for quite a while before they dressed and went to bed in their own bunks. 

They had to stop a train tomorrow.


End file.
